The Koopa and the Bounty Huntress
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: In an attempt to win Link's heart, Zelda creates a love potion to do so, but in the process, her plan backfires when Samus accidently drinks it, which causes her to fall in love with a certain spike shelled koopa. This is my latest story,read,review
1. Chapter 1

**The Koopa and the Bounty Huntress**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo.**

**Chapter 1**

It was just a calm and quiet day in Smash Mansion, not many of the smashers were doing anything lately, although they occassionally would often practice in the Training room, or participate in any matches scheduled by Master Hand. But today would be different. Princess Zelda was busy in her room working on some sort of potion. For what was known around the mansion, Zelda was madly in love with her close friend Link, ever since she had met him, Zelda's feelings for him have reached a much higher level than normal. She has tried countless time to win his affection, but so far she's never succeeded. The potion she was making was no ordinary one, it was a love potion. Legend has it that a love potion will cause anyone who drinks it to fall in love with the first person they see, which was the reason why Zelda was making said potion.

All I have to do is get Link to drink this and he'll fall in love with me in no time", Zelda said.

What are you doing?", asked Lucario, who just walked in.

Oh, hi Lucario, I'm just busy making a love potion for my darling Link, pretty cool huh", Zelda replied.

I can't believe this, why in the world would you force Link to love you by using a love potion?", Lucario objected.

Okay, first of all, I'm not forcing Link to love me, secondly, I just want him to notice me, and finally, I learned that this potion will make anyone fall in love with the first person they see, which is why, when I get to Link to drink it I wanna make sure that I'm the first person he sees, it's as simple as that", Zelda explained.

I can't hear anymore of this, I'm outta here", Lucario said as he left.

Oh well, nevermind him, now to put my plan into action, the sooner I get Link's affection, the better I will feel", Zelda said to herself.

Speaking of Link, the heroic hylian was walking down hall of the mansion, having just lost in a match against Mario, he was on his way to the kitchen to get a drink of ice water. As he continued towards the kitchen, he walked past Bowser along the way.

Hi Bowser", Link greeted him.

Hey Link", Bowser replied.

The moment he reached the kitchen, Link made his way over to the cabinet, he opened it and grabbed a glass cup. He then closed the cabinet and went over to the refridgerator and opened the freezer door. Putting some ice in the cup, he walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water to fill up his cup. After he finished drinking his water, he then rinsed it out, dryed it off, and then put it back in the cabinet. Afterwards he walked out the kitchen. Along the way, he ran into Zelda, who was holding a chemistry bottle in her left hand.

Hi there Link", Zelda greeted him cheerfully.

Hi Zelda", Link greeted back.

So, how was the match? Zelda asked him.

Mario beat me by a landslide", Link replied.

That's too bad, anyway, I just created this special new drink and I just wanted you to try it", She said while trying to give him the potion.

But Link shook his head.

Thanks, but no thanks Zelda, I've already had a glass of water to drink just recently", Link said as he walked past her.

Zelda just stood there shocked. All the work she had put into making the potion was about to be wasted due to Link refusing to drink it. This time she was desperate.

Link wait, please, I really want you to try this, you'll like it, I promise", Zelda pleaded while running after him.

Maybe another time", Link said.

But you really have to- WHOA", Zelda tried to say but she ended up tripping and falling over, causing the bottle to slip out of her hand and high into the air.

Oh no", Zelda said in displeasure as she watched her beloved potion flying helplessly through the air.

She closed her eyes and waited to hear the sound of her potion splattering on the floor, all her hard work going down the drain. But strangely she didn't hear anything. She opened her eyes to see that it was Samus who had caught the potion from afar.

Uh Zelda, why are you laying on the floor like that?", asked Bowser who was standing behind her.

Zelda quickly got up and turned around to face Bowser.

Oh no reason, I just tripped that's all", Zelda lied.

Okay, see ya later", Bowser said as he turned to walk away.

Meanwhile, Samus took the time to look at the love potion she caught. She had no idea what it was, nor has she even seen or heard of it before. But after having trained in the Training Room for six hours, Samus was dehydrated so she decided she could care less.

Hmm, I don't know what this stuff is, but I'm really thirsty right now, so I guess it wouldn't hurt just to drink it", Samus said as she took off the bottle cap on the potion and began to drink it.

Zelda stared with shock as she watched Samus drinking the potion.

SAMUS, NOOOOOO", Zelda yelled out in an attempt to stop her.

But it was too late, Samus had drank the entire potion until there was nothing left.

MMM, nice and tasty," Samus said.

What happened, I heard screaming, did something happen?", Bowser asked in alarm.

Then he noticed that Samus was staring at him for some reason. From what he saw, she was smiling at him, and she had an amorous look in her eyes.

Uh Samus, why are you looking at me like that?", Bowser asked feeling puzzled.

But she only giggled like a little school girl in response.

Why did you just giggle?", Bowser asked nervously.

I LOVE YOU BOWSER BABY, I WANT YOU REALLY BADLY, C'MERE SWEETIE, MAMA WANTS A KISS", Samus squealed as she dashed toward the terrified koopa.

AAH, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LOVESICK PSYCHO", Bowser shouted in fear as he ran off, with Samus hot on his trail.

WAIT, DON'T RUN AWAY, I JUST WANNA KISS YOU", Samus called out to him.

Meanwhile Zelda just stood there, surprized at what just happened.

Oh god, what have I done?", Zelda asked herself.

**Man, Zelda screwed up big time, Bowser might hate her when he finds out. Thanks to her screwy love potion, now Bowser's got a lovesick female bounty hunter lusting after him. What's he gonna do now? Of course I can't tell you that, because that'll spoil it in the next chapter, which I'll start working on when I get the chance.**

**I hope you like it.**

**See Ya Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

SOMEBODY HELP, HELP ME, I BEING CHASED BY A CRAZY BOUNTY HUNTRESS", Bowser screamed as he continued running down the hall, with Samus still following him.

I'M CRAZY ABOUT YOU SEXY",Samus yelled to him.

_What's the matter with her, since when is Samus interested in me, I'm not even her type, I know, I just gotta let her down easy, yeah that's it, I hope it works", Bowser thought._

After doing some thinking, Bowser stopped running and turned around to face Samus who was still running toward him.

Samus stop", Bowser commanded, putting out his hand in front to make her stop running, which she did.

Good, now where do I start, oh yeah, Samus, listen, I just want to tell you that I am flattered that you find me attractive, really I am, but I just don't think it will work between us, I'm no good for you, I hope you understand what I'm saying", Bowser explained.

Yes, I understand", Samus replied.

You do?", Bowser asked.

Uh huh, I understand that you're playing hard to get, that's so cute, it makes me feel hot", Samus replied flirtatiously.

Bowser's relief suddenly faded away after hearing her reply.

WHAT, WHY THE HECK DO YOU EVEN LIKE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?", Bowser shouted, reacting with shock and fear.

Samus just giggled before replying.

Because, there's just so much about you that I find appealing," She said while advancing towards him.

Like what?, Bowser asked frightenly as he backed up each time Samus got closer.

Well, you're tough, competent, smart, strong, and talented, I find those things very attractive about you Bowser," Samus admitted.

Well, too bad, because I'm not interested in you, so get used to it," Bowser said confidently.

You know Bowser, your rejections only make me love you even more," Samus said.

Bowser was starting to worry, he was running out of ideas.

_This is ridiculous. Nothing I try is working, I guess I have no choice but to keeping running until I find someone who can help me_", Bowser thought before he started running again.

_Gee, I wonder why he always runs away from me, he must be a little shy around me. That's just so adorable, and besides, chasing him around is so much fun",_Samus thought to herself while sprinting after him.

After running for several hours, Bowser finally stopped to catch his breath. Taking precaution, he looked behind his shoulder, only to notice that Samus was nowhere in sight. He let out a sigh of relief.

Hoo, that was close, looks like I finally lost her", Bowser assured himself.

Oh,I don't think so",Said a familiar voice.

Just when he was feeling relieved, however, all of that went away the moment he found himself face to face with Samus, who was standing right in front of him, smiling cheerfully.

What the-, how did you-, where did you-, when did you-", Bowser stuttered.

That's not important right now, what is important is I finally caught up to you", Samus said.

But, how did you-", Bowser tried to ask but was cut off when Samus grasped his face in her hands.

Less talky, more kissy", Samus told him.

Before Bowser could object, Samus pressed her lips against his in a kiss. She slipped her tongue into Bowser's mouth, which made the koopa gag. Samus placed her left hand on the back of his head and pressed down, pressing her lips harder onto Bowser's, and forcing her tongue even further into his mouth. Bowser tried in vain just to push her off of him, but Samus was surprisingly more stronger than he expected. Suddenly, he soon found himself returning the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until their bodies were touching, he also closed his eyes. But suddenly he snapped back to his senses. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly pushed Samus away from him and ran past her down the hall. Samus just giggled and ran after him.

Ew, yuck, gross, digusting, I can't believe she kissed me and I returned it, that's just plain wrong", Bowser said while wiping his mouth in digust.

What's plain wrong?", asked Marth.

Bowser suddenly stopped in front of him.

Well, just for a quick heads up, I'm currently on the run from Samus. She's fallen in love with me for some reason, and I don't know why", Bowser explained.

But Marth just bursted out laughing and fell to the floor, clutching his sides.

What's so funny, I'm not joking here", Bowser said frustrated.

I'm so sorry, it's just that when you mentioned it to me, I just couldn't keep from laughing at it, it sounded funny to me", Marth said while getting up off the floor.

I don't kid around about this stuff you wingnut, I've got myself in a big situation right now, and it involves being romantically pursued by a lovesick bounty huntress", Bowser told him.

Whoa, are you serious?", asked Marth.

Of course I am, why else would I explain this to you", Bowser replied.

How did this all happen?", Marth asked out of curiousity.

Really I don't know, I mean I was busy in my room watching tv, when all of a sudden I heard someone screaming, I went to see what was wrong, then I noticed Samus was staring at me, I asked her why, and she only replied by giggling like a little school girl, then I started to get nervous, and without warning, she comes running at me asking for a kiss. I got scared and ran down the hall, while she was chasing after me, I tried reasoning with her, telling her it wouldn't work out, but she didn't listen, so I had no choice but to start running again, then after running for so long, I decided to stop and take a breath, I looked over my shoulder to see that Samus wasn't behind me anymore, so I felt relieved for a moment because I thought I lost her, but I got proved wrong when she appeared in front of me mysteriously, I was about to ask how but she cut me off by kissing me on the lips, and it was horrible", Bowser explained.

I'm sure it wasn't that bad Bowser, a kiss is just a kiss", Marth assured him.

She had her tongue in my mouth,genius", Bowser informed him.

Whoa, now that's a little awkward", Marth agreed.

That's not even the half of it Marth, for some reason I found myself wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to me, and I returned the kiss", Bowser told him.

And what does that mean exactly Bowser?", Marth asked.

I think that means I liked it", Bowser admitted.

So that means you like her too, right?", Marth asked.

Bowser suddenly got extremely mad after hearing that question.

NO YOU STUPID MORON, WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THAT, I DO NOT LIKE HER, TAKE THAT BACK, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!",Bowser snapped.

Okay, okay, calm down, relax, I was just making an assumption", Marth said trying to calm him down.

Whatever, just don't say stuff like that anymore, alright", Bowser replied.

Hey there boyfriend", Samus swooned as she ran up and grabbed onto Bowser's arm.

Well, well, what's this I'm seeing right here huh?", asked Sonic who had just walked up to the three smashers.

Bowser's my new boyfriend", Samus told him.

I am not your boyfriend", Bowser said pulling his arm away from her grip.

That's not what you said before when you kissed me", She said.

Wow,seriously, you kissed her?", Sonic asked in surprise.

No, I didn' kiss her she kissed me", Bowser corrected him.

Okay, I'm a bit confused here", Sonic replied.

I'm serious man, she kissed me and it was horrible", Bowser said.

Well, if you thought it was horrible, then why'd you let me stick my tongue in your mouth and how come you wrapped your arms around me?", Samus asked him.

I got caught up in the moment for some reason, but that doesn't mean anything, I still don't like you", Bowser replied.

Yes you do baby, you're just too shy to admit it", Samus teased him.

I am not", Bowser objected.

I think I'm gonna go for a run now, catch ya later lovebirds", Sonic said before dashing off.

We are not lovebirds", Bowser yelled.

I'm just gonna go now", Marth said before walking off in the opposite.

Wait, no, don't go,come back, don't leave me alone with Samus", Bowser pleaded.

Aww, don't worry sweetie, we still have each other", Samus said kissing Bowser on the cheek.

Oh god, someone please help me", Bowser said.

* * *

**Boy, Bowser's got himself in a big problem. Because of that kiss, not only is Samus in love with Bowser because of that love potion, now she thinks he's her boyfriend. This is all Zelda's fault anyway, if she hadn't made that love potion in the first place, just to get Link's attention, none of this would've happened at all.**

**It took me days to come up with the words for this chapter, at least I'm finally finished.**

**There will be plenty more chapters coming soon, but I'll be working on other stories for a while so the chapters may not be coming right away.**

**Bye.**

**P.S: Read and review.**


End file.
